Harry y los familiares olímpicos
by sirusas92
Summary: Harry descubre su familia por parte de los dioses del Olimpo, canviara algo su presencia la guerra contra Kronos y sus enemigos. El romance podria ser Harry/Thalia o bien Harry/Artemis, aun no lo he decidido.
1. Chapter 1

Harry POV:

Harry estaba descansando días después de la batalla final contra Voldemort, se había retirado a Miami donde Sirius tuvo una casa antes de ser enviado a Azkaban y se había retirado a descansar y dudaba que fuera a volver después de todas las maquinaciones de Dumbledore y básicamente quería descansar. No quería hablar tampoco con Ron ni Hermione, y por dios no Ginny menos, después de saber que ellos tres le habían alimentado con pociones de amor y fidelidad por orden de Dumbledore.

Harry se encontraba diferente después de su madurez mágica, sus músculos habían mejorado mucho, no es broma antes estaba delgado hasta los huesos debido a los Dursley, su fuerza, velocidad, reflejos habían aumentado en gran medida y sus habilidades habían aumentado mucho incluyendo la mágica.

El podía controlar con el cuerpo rayos, tormentas, el agua del mar, podía utilizar las sombras para desplazarse y tenía otras muchas habilidades como hacer crecer plantas rápidamente, podía ligar mucho mejor con las chicas, podía hacer magia sin varita entre otras cosas. Decir que estaba sorprendido era un eufemismo.

Olimpo POV:

Los dioses estaban reunidos en una asamblea extraordinaria donde se encontraban también Hades y Perséfone ya que ella había de ser devuelta de nuevo a su madre Deméter. Todos los dioses estaban mirando a Poseidón y Zeus que parecían querer decir algo asi que los demás dioses callaron rápidamente.

Ha llegado a nuestro conocimiento la aparición de un nuevo semidiós que muchos aquí creíamos muerto, parece que al llegar a su madurez mágica dicho semidiós ha roto los bloques que fueron impuestos por el secuestrador del semidiós y hemos podido localizarle – dijo Zeus mientras Poseidón asentía.

De que semidiós estamos hablando Padre – dijo Atenea mientras escuchaba con atención.

Creemos que es Harry, el hijo de James y Lily – dijo Poseidón a lo que todos los dioses dentro del Olimpo jadearon a la afirmación e incluso se podía ver en los ojos de todas las diosas un par de lágrimas que forzaban su salida.

Donde esta? – dijo Hera con lagrimas en los ojos – donde esta nuestro Harry?

En Miami según los últimos registros que tenemos acerca de su olor y energía, ya he mandado a Hermes para que le recoja. – dijo Zeus.

Harry POV:

Harry estaba sentado en la barra del bar cuando un hombre se acercó a hablar con él.

Disculpe es Harry James Potter, hijo de James y Lily Potter ne Evans? – dijo el hombre.

Harry se tensó y dijo – depende quien quiera saberlo no estoy acostumbrado a que sepan mi nombre mucha gente de por aquí. De que conocías a mis padres?

Me llamo Hermes y necesito que vengas conmigo – sacó una foto de sus pantalones en los que estaban sus padres y Hermes y muchos otros alrededor, Sirius estaba también en la imagen sonriendo al lado de sus padres.

Está bien donde quieres ir – dijo Harry.

Tan solo agárrate – contestó Hermes. – Que demonios - fue todo lo que Harry pudo decir antes de desaparecer con Hermes.


	2. Chapter 2

**No me pertenece ni Harry Potter ni Percy Jackson. Esto solo es un fanfic. **

Harry apareció en centro del Olimpo junto a Hermes y se quedo en shock ya que todos los dioses le miraban atentamente, Harry sabia quienes eran debido a las lecciones de sangre pura de la señora Black que le había enseñado todo acerca de los Olímpicos así que de inmediato se arrodillo delante del consejo de los dioses.

En pie Harry déjanos verte – anunció Zeus – bueno veo que sabes bien quienes somos – a lo que Harry asintió con la cabeza.

Que quiere de mi el consejo de los dioses? – dijo Harry.

Hace dieciséis años fuiste raptado y puesto con otra familia según lo que veo en tus recuerdos y se te pusieron bloques para ocultar lo que eres, no es así – dijo Hécate. Harry volvió la cabeza hacia ella incomodo por la intrusión pero asintió con la cabeza.

Verás Harry cuando tus padres se ocultaron de Voldemort ya no pudimos verles más y perdimos la vista tanto tuya como la de tus padres y los bloques impuestos no nos han permitido verte ni acogerte hasta ahora – dijo Atenea.

Que tienen que ver mis Padres con todo esto? – dijo Harry sorprendido por la información y en comprensión de que no podían recogerle debido a las salas de Dumbledore.

Harry sabes lo que es un semidiós no? – Harry asintió, a lo que Hades prosiguió- tu padre James era hijo de Zeus que se casó con Lily y la madre de James era mi hija y el padre de Lily era Poseidón lo que te hace legado de los tres grandes del Olimpo.

Cuando tu naciste Harry tu madre no podía tener hijos por lo que debido a lo queridos que eran James y Lily utilizamos todas las diosas salvo Artemisa uno de sus óvulos para poder concebirte, al darlo todas no te volverías un semidiós ya que habíamos dado parte de nuestro poder – dijo Deméter.

Pero cuando naciste vimos que tenias nuestras características así que te nombramos nuestro campeón para darte nuestro poder sin ser uno de nuestros semidioses, las diosas aplicaron su poder en la parte de sangre que tienes de ellas dándote su bendición que es básicamente los poderes como si fueras su propio hijo y los dioses masculinos te escogimos como campeón de nuestro panteón y te adoptamos por sangre dándote así todas nuestras habilidades – dijo Apolo.

Harry estaba en shock estas personas eran su familia y por fin tenia alguien a quien tener pero estaba dolido porque no lo habían encontrado antes y sabia que ellos decían la verdad debido a sus habilidades.

Hera al ver esto se levantó y salió corriendo hasta abrazar a Harry que se apartó momentáneamente al contacto pero cedió finalmente a la diosa y la abrazó. Los dioses entrecerraron los ojos en esto y al ver sus recuerdos supo acerca de sus familiares y tres traidores. Hades y Zeus se miraron y decidieron castigar a dichos mortales pero lo guardaron para después.

Que puedo hacer ahora, sabéis lo que soy al reunir las reliquias, sabéis que soy inmortal, pero no soy un dios, sino el maestro de la muerte – dijo Harry pero fue cortado por Zeus.

Harry no eres un dios todavía este consejo ya lo había decidido días después de que nacieses pero desapareciste y no pudo ser – dijo Zeus.

Si quieres reclamar tu puesto con nosotros ahora no hay problema pero si todavía no estás seguro, el único lugar en el que ahora estarás a salvo es el campamento mestizo donde están nuestros hijos – dijo Poseidón.

No estoy listo todavía para ser un dios, es más ni quería ser inmortal, así que iré a ver a mis primos en el campamento – dijo Harry.

Está bien Harry lo comprendo para llegar al salir del edificio coge el taxi que estará en la puerta el te llevara allí, puedes aparecerte tanto en el Olimpo como en el Inframundo cuando quieras, al ser mi legado y mi nieto allí serás intocable i invencible debido a tus poderes – dijo Hades.

Harry asintió y después de hablar un poco más y abrazar a algunas de sus madres adoptivas y de recibir un maldito arsenal de regalos se marchó del Olimpo se marchó del Olimpo y cogió el taxi de la entrada.

Percy POV:

(Media hora más tarde)

Percy no lo podía creer Lucas había envenenado el árbol de Thalia, el jamás había imaginado que el después de su sacrificio podría hacer una cosa así, los toros mecánicos no habían sido los únicos en atacar sino que había más monstruos atacando el campamento, en el frente los hijos de Ares ya habían empezado a caer no muertos pero sí bastante heridos, Percy también había caído y se encontraba peor cada vez. Percy mató al ultimó monstruo de esta oleada.

Habían soportado dos oleadas de monstruos y estaban completamente destrozados y los monstruos e habían juntado en una tercera oleada que era completamente masiva, los monstruos cargaran solo para encontrar una inmensa barrera alrededor del campamento mientras que un chico que tendría más o menos tres años más que el fuera de ella caminando lentamente hacia los monstruos.

Sabes he perdido a muchos familiares, amigos y otras personas por la maldita escoria del mundo, por asesinos y otros monstruos, y al final he decidido que no voy a perder a nadie más – dijo Harry.

Harry movió la mano y un ejército de muertos apareció delante de él, con su mano izquierda controló el agua del rio y la lanzó encima de los monstruos mientras que con la derecha convocó rayos que electrocutaron a todos los monstruos por igual mientras que los muertos atacaron a cada uno de ellos acabando con todos ellos en apenas cinco minutos.

Percy que está pasando? – dijo Annabeth.

Percy no respondió y vio como el chico vino hacia el campamento cruzando la barrera y se dirigió hacia los heridos con un gesto de la mano las heridas cerraron y los semidioses estaban fuera de peligro lo que provocó shock tanto en Clarisa como por los demás hijos de Ares.

Dio un paso más solo para ser detenido esta vez por Chiron y todo el campamento que apuntaban sus lanzas y espadas contra el debido el miedo que tenían después de ver lo que habían hecho contra esos monstruos.

Debo darte las gracias por lo que has hecho pero puedo preguntarte quien eres y que quieres de nosotros – dijo Chiron.

Marte esta brillante hoy – dijo Harry a lo que Chiron abrió los ojos en estado de shock ya que eso solo lo podría saber un mago.

Miró su cicatriz en la frente y entonces lo supo sabia quien era todo el maldito mundo mágico y los demás panteones divinos sabían su nombre.

Tú eres Harry Potter el destructor del Señor Oscuro no? – dijo Chiron alarmado ya que el niño que Vivió era muy poderoso en la magia y el podía sentirlo. Los semidioses no entendieron mientras que los hijos de Hécate jadearon.

Harry iba a hablar pero en ese momento un buen número de símbolos aparecieron sobre Harry reclamando como suyo.

Todo el campamento jadeó al ver esto – Entrepierna de Zeus – dijo Chiron.

Salve Harry Potter destructor del Señor Oscuro y legado de todos los dioses – dijo Chiron y todos los semidioses se quedaron paralizados en obvio shock debido a lo que acababan de ver. Harry suspiró y se sentó para esperar la posible reacción de los semidioses.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disculpas por no haber escrito nada pero he tenido varios problemas personales. No poseo derechos de Percy Jackson ni Harry Potter. Para evitar confusión voy a hacer un interludio que ni siquiera los dioses conocen, voy a hacer que Hestia su tía lo mande para poder cambiar los hechos de las guerras helénicas es decir 300 i sus secuelas de películas. Calculo que me llevaran uno capítulos antes de volver al campamento mestizo, repito los dioses no saben nada de esto y se llevaran una sorpresa.**

(Interlude)

La guerra contra Voldemort había terminado y Harry se encontraba huyendo de Hogwarts ya que "la orden" lo consideraba oscuro y lo cazaba para darle muerte. Esquivando una bombarda se apareció lejos completamente agotado. Esta aplicándose hechizos de curación cuando una mujer en túnicas apareció con un resplandor dorado al lado de él.

Eres Harry Potter? – dijo la mujer observando al muchacho. - Lo soy en que puedo ayudaros –dijo Harry.

Harry se cuanto has sufrido en esta guerra en la que no pudimos intervenir por culpa de la profecía pero necesito tu ayuda, debes ir al pasado para cambiar los eventos que están a punto de suceder, sin tu presencia allí el destino del mundo puede cambiar completamente, mi padre Kronos envió al pasado parte de su poder a un dictador que si triunfa acabará con el mundo como lo conocemos hoy.

Has mencionado Kronos el titán del tiempo me estás diciendo que eres un dios? – replicó Harry mirando a la diosa.

Si soy Hestia diosa del hogar y la familia, Harry dónde vas a ir hallaras una familia que te ayudara a sanar y podrás ser feliz hasta que completes tu misión.

Qué debo hacer? –dijo Harry.

Deberás viajar a lo que se conocen como las guerras helénicas y evitar que Jerjes tome el control de Grecia, Kronos le ha dado bestias y poderes a su ejército para que destruya Grecia.

Envíame Hestia estoy listo – dijo Harry determinado. Acto seguido desapareció en una luz incandescente.

(Leonidas POV)

Leónidas estaba contento su hijo había nacido en Esparta, Gorgo había dado a luz a un niño el todavía estaba volviendo a Esparta después de un viaje al Oráculo pero al recibir la notica del mensajero su mejor amigo el capitán Artemis y su amigo y consejero Dilios lo habían felicitado habiendo sido estos la única guardia personal del rey hacia el oráculo. Estaban cerca de Esparta cuando un chico desmayado apareció en medio del camino. Se tensaron inmediatamente y Dilios se acercó, vio que el chico llevaba ropas extrañas y a pesar de que no llevaba armas tenia muchísimas cicatrices que eran de guerra y juraría que algunos de abuso.

El sabía que este chico había sufrido más que muchos espartanos pues por duro que fue el entrenamiento, no recibías tal sufrimiento y heridas, aparte de que por supuesto el entrenamiento duraba año y medio después ganabas el rango de soldado y merecías en Esparta el máximo respeto y eras felicitado y querido por tus hermanos y hermanas de Esparta.

Mi rey el chico lleva un amuleto con del símbolo del Olimpo – jadeó al ver el amuleto en el cuello. Leónidas se acercó y observó al muchacho.

Recógelo lo llevamos a Esparta. – Dilios iba a hacerlo cuando un rugido se escucho a las espaldas. Un lobo gigantesco más grande de lo normal observaba a los espartanos y al chico con ojos muertos y Leónidas y sus hermanos jamás sentían temor al combate pero eso los había tensado al máximo.

El lobo atacó i dañó el escudo de Dilios pero dio una oportunidad para atacar con la lanza que para sorpresa de los espartanos se quebró, acto seguido fueron con las espadas pero también fue inútil, Leónidas y sus hermanos se habían resignado ya que no había manera de acabar con la bestia y Artemis y Dilios estaban heridos no de gravedad pero estaban agotados. El lobo se acercó para acabar con la presa cuando una fuerza invisible golpeó al lobo como un puñetazo y lo lanzó varios metros lejos.

Leónidas estaba impresionado ni siquiera el mismísimo Hércules tenia tal poder pero el chico había golpeado al lobo él lo sabía lo que le sorprendió mas fue que después convocó unas llamas que quemaron al perro sin decir nada. Acto seguido el chico se desmayó.

(Harry POV)

Me desperté horas más tarde ya por cerca de la noche al lado de una hoguera cuando los hombres inmediatamente se acercaron y me dieron un poco de agua, el que tenía una especie de tiara me miró y comenzó a hablar.

Te agradezco la ayuda prestada, puedo saber el nombre de quien nos ha ayudado a sobrevivir contra el lobo.

Soy Heleo – dijo Harry ya que Hestia le había dicho que fuera con ese nombre mientras soñaba.

Gracias Heleo, soy Leónidas rey de Esparta, este es mi capitán Artemis y este mi consejero Dilios, dime sabes que era esa cosa?

Si, ese ser ha aparecido debido a la maldición del titán Kronos que ha enviado una piedra maldita para crear esos seres. – dijo Harry a lo que ellos abrieron mucho los ojos.

Espera Kronos el rey de los titanes, teníamos pensamientos de que eras un semidiós pero ahora nos ha quedado claro, supongo que por esas llamas serás hijo de Apolo. – dijo Dilios.

En realidad Hestia me dio su bendición para usar sus poderes no se todavía quien es mi padre en el Olimpo.

La piedra esta cerca de aquí, mi hijo acaba de nacer y si destruimos la piedra esta noche y llegamos a Esparta esta mañana te lo agradecería mucho ya que me preocupo de su seguridad.

Esta montaña de Aquella que define Persia con los UNOS de kilómetros aproximadamente.

Acto seguido entrada la noche avanzaron por la oscuridad de la noche y un joven Quirón se hallaba peleando con las criaturas de la cueva. Los espartanos le asistieron ya que sabían quién era el entrenador de Hércules y otros semidioses, estaba a punto de ser superado cuando unas llamas de color rojo dorado quemaron a sus enemigos de enfrente.

Os agradezco la ayuda semidiós, espartanos pero hay una piedra en la cueva de una inmensa oscuridad que está creando estas bestias, creo que entre nosotros cuatro podemos destruirla.

Acabemos rápido Quirón, queremos estar en Esparta mañana a la tarde para todo y después de esto debes contarme más hazañas de Hércules – dijo Leónidas ya que lo había conocido en su juventud.

Entraron en la cueva cuando un demonio abisal golpeó con fuerza, esquivando el golpe acabaron con los monstruos y Harry utilizando Fiendfire junto con otras maldiciones consiguió acabar con la bestia. Se movieron hacia delante y hallaron la piedra en la roca.

Esta es la roca Helo tu parte.

Heleo(Harry) canalizó su magia en la roca y bajo su dominio del fuego de Hestia creo llamas puras que destruyeron la roca. Risas y celebraciones se escucharon cuando eso pasó y vieron como los monstruos restantes se desvanecieron. Instalados fuera conversaron y bebieron durante la noche y después de mucho hablar sobre las leyendas de Hércules, y otros relatos Harry les revelo su pasado con su familia y amigos ninguno habló al acabar de hablar Harry pero todos tenían ira en la mirada y tristeza por su joven amigo.

A la mañana siguiente después de despedirse de Quirón, Heleo fue invitado a Esparta por Leónidas cosa que él aceptó. Al llegar a la ciudad Leónidas fue corriendo a Gorgo y apareció con un niño en sus brazos con Gorgo observando a los hombres mirando a Heleo agradecida por traer a su marido a casa sano y salvo. Estaban todos observando al bebé cuando Leónidas habló.

Harry te debo mi vida por salvarme del lobo y por tus actos has salvado Esparta y otras ciudades de esas bestias, dado que los padrinos de mi hijo son Artemis i Dilios, estábamos pensando que dado que tu buscabas una familia querías ser el hermano de este niño.

Queréis adoptarme? – dijo Harry sorprendido pero alegre, lo poco que conocía de Leónidas ya le caía bien, eran muy severos y estrictos pero trataban a las demás personas de Esparta y a sus amigos con una lealtad y un respeto extraordinario.

Heleo no tienes que ser príncipe, serás miembro de la familia lejano un primo si quieres pero a nuestros ojos te trataremos como un hijo, Gorgo y yo ya hemos hablado y ella está de acuerdo.

Está bien – dijo resignado sentándose con el hijo de Leónidas (Plistarco) en sus brazos.

A esto los espartanos rieron de alegría y la fiesta por el nacimiento y la adopción se extendieron toda la noche.

**8 años más tarde**

Heleo corría por las calles de Esparta hacia el palacio central donde estaba su hermano con su padre y su madre había amenazado con mantenerlo encerrado en la ciudad si se escapaba a cazar de nuevo. Se rió mientras Astinos (el hijo del capitán y su amigo) y Estelios iban al lado suyo. Harry ya no era el chico flacucho de antes ahora tenia los músculos propios de un espartano y era un hombre bien versado en el combate que durante esos ocho años había combatido duramente por Esparta, la gente de Esparta amaba al hijo adoptado de Leónidas y mientras que sabían que no iba a ser rey ya que el mismo no lo deseaba pero estaban contentos igualmente ya que era uno de los tenientes más jóvenes y prometedores de toda Esparta incluso los mayores espartanos confiaban en el ciegamente debido a su olfato y pericia en el combate.

Disculpas mi rey pero he estado de caza con Astinos y Estelios – dijo entrando con ellos en palacio.

Hijo mío no te preocupes pero será tu madre la que te matará si te escapas otra vez.

Sabes que eres muy duro con mi hermano pequeño no? – dijo Harry conteniendo una carcajada.

El chico es duro es como yo, incluso tu que eras carne y hueso en aquel entonces pudiste con el entrenamiento.

Si y me rompí huesos y me hice heridas a todas horas.

A esto los hombres empezaron a reír fuertemente pero fueron pálidos al escuchar a la reina de Esparta hablar.

Y bien dónde estabas hijo? – dijo sonriendo aunque esa sonrisa parecía una amenaza explícita por la bajada de temperatura que estaba pasando.

Yo me voy a entrenar con tu hermano – dijo Leónidas saliendo corriendo de la habitación con la capa roja al vuelo.

Disculpas madre no era mi intención preocuparte.

Heleo sabes que al menos tienes que avisarme, no estoy enfadada pero son tiempos extraños y necesito saber que estas bien.

Madre e hijo se abrazaron pero fueron cortados por un espartano que fue jadeando al entrar a la habitación.

Mi reina mi príncipe un emisario persa pide hablar con el rey.

Llévanos a él - dijeron al unisonó madre e hijo.

**Acabo aquí ya que estoy cansado sigue con los eventos de 300 dentro de poco 3 capitulos durara mas el interludio aprox.**


	4. Chapter 4

**No poseo Percy Jackson, Harry Potter o 300.**

(Harry POV)

Mi madre y yo nos dirigimos hacia la plaza principal de Esparta donde el emisario nos esperaba, viendo como miraba a mi madre me dirigí a él y comencé a hablar.

"Saludos emisario persa, dime que te trae a Esparta?" dije.

"Solo hablare con el rey, teniente, pero veo que ya está llegando" dijo el emisario cuando su padre llegó a la plaza. Mi madre habla con el pero el emisario es despectivo con ella.

"I bien persa, que te trae a Esparta" dijo mi padre entrecerrando los ojos.

"Tierra y agua" dijo simplemente.

"Creo que el rey Jerjes no te ha enviado aquí solo por eso no" respondió mi padre divertido.

"Solo una promesa de sumisión de Esparta a nuestro rey dios Jerjes" dijo.

"Sumisión, verás dicen que los atenienses se han negado y si esos filósofos, esos asaltacunas, se han negado, los espartanos tenemos una reputación que mantener." Dijo mi padre a lo que los espartanos rieron.

"Escoge bien tus palabras Leónidas podrían ser las ultimas como rey" dijo el persa con aire de superioridad.

A esto mi padre se gira y mira al pueblo y por último a mi madre y a mi antes de sacar su espada a lo que yo sonrío y saco mi espada también.

"Loco estás loco" dice alarmado

"Tierra y agua, encontrarás ambas cosas allí abajo"

"Ningún hombre persa o griego amenaza a un emisario" dice bastante atemorizado.

"Traes a las puertas de mi ciudad las cabezas de los reyes a los que habéis derrocado, insultas a mi reina y mi hijo, amenazas a mi pueblo con la esclavitud y la muerte, no he escogido bien mis palabras persa" dice enfadado.

"Esto es una blasfemia, es una locura" dice el persa.

Mira a mi madre y ella le asiente.

"Una locura….esto es Esparta" dice empujándolos al foso.

Después de eso él se marcha al oráculo durante dos días y vuelve bastante enfadado y dice al capitán que reúna sus mejores 300 hombres, hablo con Artemis y el cambia mi posición con Astinos dejándolo a él en Esparta (Astinos no muere como en la película).

Me despido de mi madre y mi hermano y veo como mi padre se despide de mi padre y marchamos por nuestras tierras y familias hacia las termopilas cuando vemos a Daxos.

"Daxos que agradable sorpresas" dice mi padre.

"Hemos oído que Esparta iba al combate e íbamos a unir nuestras fuerzas, pero veo que has traído muy pocos soldados" dice Daxos.

"Tu el de ahí de que trabajas?"Escultor dice. "Y tú"? "Herrero señor."

"Espartanos cual es vuestro oficio" a lo que todos gritamos nuestro grito de guerra.

Llegamos a las termopilas y levantamos un muro para evitar que nos ataquen cuando un emisario persa llega e insulta a Estelios a lo que él salta y le corta el brazo.

"Necio, nuestras flechas ocultarán el sol" "entonces lucharemos a la sombra." Dice Estelios mirando al persa.

Más tarde un tuerto aparece y habla con Leónidas y el capitán, cuando sale entro para hablar con mi padre cuando empieza un terremoto.

"Un terremoto" dice.

"No capitán formaciones de combate." Dice mi padre a lo que yo corro a equiparme, aparte de llevar las armas hoplitas espartanas con el escudo la lanza y la espada soy el mejor con el arco en Esparta pero no lo usaré en la batalla por la formación de escudos.

Mi padre y todos estamos listos cuando empieza a hablar.

"Aquí es donde les contendremos, aquí lucharemos, y aquí es donde ellos morirán."

"Ganaos los escudos hombres" dice el capitán

"Recordad este día valiente pues nadie podrá arrebatároslo jamás."

"Espartanos deponed las armas" a lo que mi padre mata al persa. "Persas venid a por ellas"

El ejército persa carga y el capitán repite "aguantad hasta que ellos cargan y yo soporto la embestida con todos mis hermanos a mi lado sacando toda mi fuerza hasta que ellos flaquean y contraatacamos.

"Sin prisioneros" dice el capitán. "Sin piedad" dice mi padre.

Poco a poco empezamos a recuperar terreno y vamos empujando cada vez más al ejército persa y los derrotamos hasta llegar casi al acantilado donde el capitán hace un chiste y los empujamos al mar. Estamos contentos cuando el sol desaparece de golpe y veo un mar de flechas cubrir el sol. El capitán grita escudos y nos tapamos completamente mientras yo lanzo aparte un protego máxima masiva para cubrirnos a todos. Comienzo a reírme cuando Estelios se enfada mi me pregunta porque me rió y le digo que es por lo que dijo de luchar a la sombra a la que todos nos reímos incluido el.

Seguimos batallando y finalmente acaba la batalla pero los inmortales se acercan, matamos a bastantes y mi padre y yo acabamos con el monstruo persa juntos antes de que mate a mas soldados espartanos y cuando lo hacemos Daxos entra a la batalla por orden de Leónidas. La batalla acaba con nuestra victoria y con muy pocas bajas con casi todos los inmortales de Jerjes muertos. A partir de allí las victorias se siguen sucediendo contra los diferentes seres que Jerjes envía, sin embargo Efialtes (el tuerto) no me da buena impresión pero no puedo decir nada ya que mi padre por una carta de su amigo Temístocles me envía con él a su flota.

"Mi lugar no es con los atenienses, es contigo padre"

"Se hijo mío, pero necesitan tus poderes allí más que aquí, aparte a nosotros nos va bien"

"Se padre pero ten cuidado" digo. "Tú también hijo mío" asiento y me despido de todos.

Llego en un barco con Astinos que está allí esperándonos y saludo a Temístocles. Durante la batalla al día siguiente destruimos muchos barcos griegos cuando el alquitrán del agua explota destruyendo la nave de Temístocles. Le salvo la vida y lo saco del agua cuando Daxos llega y dice las peores palabras que yo podría oír.

"Los persas han acabado con Leónidas y los 300, Jerjes parte hacia Atenas debemos irnos." Dice Daxos a lo que yo y Astinos cerramos los ojos en el dolo y la culpa me persigue y me siento horrible por haber abandonado a mi familia en las termopilas.

"Dile a toda Grecia lo sucedido con Leónidas y sus 300 que toda Grecia lo sepa".

Daxos asiente, me entrega el emblema que me hace capitán del ejército espartano y se va. Mi padre me ha ascendido por lo de las termopilas. Temístocles parte hacía Atenas y yo me quedo planeando y reparando los barcos para la trampa que vamos a tenderle a Jerjes y Artemisia (general persa) en Salamina. Nos preparamos para el día de la batalla viendo como Atenas arde en un mar de llamas. Temístocles no sabe si ha logrado convencer a las otras polis para ayudar y nos preparamos.

A la mañana siguiente la batalla comienza y Temístocles y yo conseguimos llegar al barco de Artemisia, el se enfrenta a Artemisia y yo a la élite inmortal de Jerjes.

El y Artemisia llegan a un empate cuando yo he matado al último cuando vemos los barcos de Esparta en el horizonte en el que viene mi madre y Dilios. Veo como Artemisia recupera el arma y Temístocles la mata. Mi madre llega me mira asiente y continuamos batallando hasta que el último barco persa esta en el fondo del mar.

Me reúno con mi madre en tierra más tarde y mientras los demás espartanos me felicitan yo me inclino ante ella y al fin la culpa que me perseguía estos días al fin me invade.

"Yo debería haber estado allí, han muerto por mi culpa yo he vuelto a ser débil, no he podido…" no puedo seguir hablando ya que se me quiebra la voz.

Voy a seguir hablando cuando mi madre me abofetea y acto seguido me abraza.

"Tu padre no sabía que iban a ser traicionados, no los abandonaste, esto no es tu culpa Heleo.

Lagrimas caen y mi madre y yo hablamos de mi hermano y Leónidas hasta que al fin ambos dormimos. Veo que mi madre tampoco ha podido dormir y nos dormimos finalmente.

La destrucción de la flota persa significó para Jerjes que no tuviera ningún suministro para su ejército por lo que el ejército persa comenzó a dirigirse hacia Persia, hasta que los interceptamos en Platea. Allí Dilios hablo la historia de mi padre y los 300 en las termopilas y me entrega la espada de mi padre que yo acepto ya que mi madre está en Esparta y ya no combate. Dilios, Astinos, Temístocles y yo nos miramos cuando Dilios dice después de que el ejército grite en honor de los caídos.

"En este día liberamos al mundo del misticismo y la tiranía y damos la bienvenida al futuro más esperanzador que hayamos imaginado. Demos las gracias a Leónidas y sus 300 valientes, hacia la victoria." A lo que rugimos y nos lanzamos al combate.

**POV Heleo/Harry 1 año después**

Observo los campos de Esparta con mi madre a mi lado, la guerra ha acabado y por fin hemos podido dar sepultura a mis hermanos de Esparta y a mi padre. Grecia ya no será esclava de Persia y todo por el sacrificio y nuestros actos en las Termopilas y en el mar. Dilios y los demás acabamos con los generales principales de Jerjes y en su huida quemé la mitad del cuerpo de Jerjes casi matándolo, también incineré completamente a Efialtes por su traición a mi padre.

He dejado mi posición de capitán a Astinos y presiento que Hestia aparecerá pronto, pero no aparece sola ya que aparecen varios dioses más con él.

"Harry has estado magnífico, has salvado a toda Grecia de Jerjes y de la oscuridad de Kronos sin embargo hay varios dioses que han venido con él. Ya eras mi campeón pero ellos tienen algo que decirte" Dice Hestia.

"Harry soy Ares, Leónidas era mi nieto, el hijo de mi hijo más querido, por tu valor en batalla y por el pacto con Hades te doy el permiso de convocarlos desde el Eliseo para que luchen contigo en cualquier momento. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti nieto también te haré uno de mis campeones para siempre. Hades también te hace su campeón por poseer las reliquias."

"Yo soy Athena, y el Poseidón, Temístocles era mi hijo y el legado del mar, por tu amistad y tu ayuda incondicional a él así como ayudarle en batalla te nombramos también nuestro campeón."

"Yo soy Deméter, madre de Gorgo tu madre, y por haber estado con ella en momentos difíciles y haber luchado con ella protegiéndola de todo mal te nombro mi campeón también."

Asiento notando como el poder de 5 dioses entra en mí como si fuera uno de sus semidioses y me vuelvo más fuerte. Me giro para despedirme de mi madre ya que mi hermano está entrenando, ella me abraza y dice que Esparta siempre será mi casa y que siempre será recibido en ella. Los dioses me cambian de ropa a la actual manteniendo mi capa espartana modificándola dejándola igual de gloriosa que antes, también modifican mis armas en anillos y pulseras que cambian de forma. Miro a Hestia y asiento y ella me devuelve a mi tiempo de abrazar a mi madre por última vez y despedirme de Astinos y Dilios que están afectados por mi partida.

Poco sabia que el nombre de Heleo y de Leónidas pasaría a la historia y se recordaría junto con Hércules, Perseo, Temístocles como uno de los mayores héroes de la historia.

**Varios días más tarde**

Estoy descansando con una imagen de mi familia en Esparta en la mesita entregada a mí por los dioses cuando Hestia aparece.

"Harry están atacando el campamento mestizo debes ayudarlos por favor solo son niños y nosotros no podemos intervenir.

Asiento con la cabeza y me pongo las armas junto con mi capa ondeando al viento y me giro y le digo a Hestia.

"Estoy listo"

**He decidido hacer esto la historia, eso quiere decir que olvidaos de los dos primeros capítulos ahora va a continuar igual, no dominará los rayos todavía pero ya veréis.**


End file.
